Electrocution
Electrocution is lengthy way to eliminate students in Yandere Simulator. However, it will not leave evidence towards the player. Currently, electrocution can only be performed on Kokona Haruka, as she breaks paths to go to the first floor bathroom at 7:30 AM on Thursday. There is a time limit to electrocute Kokona Haruka. While Kokona is using the toilet, Yandere-chan must quickly unscrew the light switch with the screwdriver, fill up a bucket with water or blood, turn off the lights, and then get the bucket of blood or water to pour on Kokona. If Kokona leaves the bathroom stall before Yandere-chan has completed the process, then Yandere-chan will not be able to trigger the following reaction. If liquid is spilled on Kokona first, then the player will probably not have enough time to turn the lights off. When the process is completed on time, Kokona will exclaim that she is wet in an annoyed manner and step, with her hands outstretched in disgust, out of the bathroom stall. She immediately proceeds to turn the lights back on. Yet because her still-wet left hand is on the metal faucet, an electric current will course from her right hand through her body, killing her with a startled scream. If the lights are unscrewed, the victim will simply turn on the lights, and rush to the Shower Room for a gym uniform. An Electrocuted Corpse :Main Article: Corpses As there is no open wound on her body, it will not leak blood and all Yandere-chan must do is to ensure a clean getaway to dispose of the corpse. The player can hide her body in the very stall in which she was using, to be able to go to class. Even if her corpse is dripping wet with blood, she will not trail bloody puddles as Yandere-chan drags her away. To not decrease School Atmosphere by 10 points, Yandere-chan must dispose of the smoking corpse. If the police arrive at school, they will know that she was electrocuted and will treat her death as a murder. They will then try to search for any corpses or weapons on the ground. If no other corpses or weapons are found, they will leave as they don't have enough evidence to provide an arrest. If weapons and corpses are found, the game will treat the other deaths as homicide cases and will begin to look for evidence for the deaths, along with the electrocuted corpse. Trivia *The screwdriver will not count as a murder weapon if used to electrocute, so no fingerprints will be traced to Yandere-chan. If the player wears gloves while electrocuting, the player cannot throw them away. *Electrocution was added in the August 12th, 2015 update. *The victim's skeleton is seen briefly while being electrocuted. The female skeleton model can also be seen by activating Spooky Mode, an Easter Egg where all of the females, except Yandere-chan, are skeletons. *If Yandere-chan pours blood instead of water on Kokona, she will still die the same way, but with different voiced lines. *This is YandereDev's favorite elimination method.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/662675124961673216 *It has not been confirmed nor denied if the player will be able to electrocute a student in the Shower Room.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652345543599874049 Gallery EletrocutionElimination.png|Sprite art for Eletrocution Kokonareachingswitch.png|Kokona reaching for the switch UnscrewedLightswitch.png|Unscrewed light switch File:EletrocutedBody.png|Kokona's dead body Category:Game Mechanics Category:Eliminating students